Code Geass: The Untold Chronicles of Valkyria
by Alternate Rouge
Summary: Code Geass X Valkyria Chronicles: Lelouch and Nunnally was thrown to Gallia to be political hostages, A year later... the invasion begins... 1st fanfic so please be lenient... Rate and Review...


Valkyria Chronicles x Code Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Valkyria Chronicles... i merely own the Idea of putting it up here and combining the factors of both worlds and as well the OC of this story... please dont sue me

The Setting of the story:

Same as Code Geass but will take over in the world of Valkyria Chronicles most notably in Europa Continent.

Notable nations/Areas:

Gallia/Area 11- Where the story will take place. Formerly known as Principality of Gallia, and now AREA 11. Full of nature and rich in Ragnite ore in which they provide 60% of total Ragnite production in whole Europa Continent, the Principality of Gallia is a small independent nation which borders the Empire to the east and the Federation on its western edge. they also houses a large number of Darcsens which gives them the necessary technological edge over other nations. However during the first North Europan war, when the Empire developed Artificial Valkyria called Knightmares has been fielded for the invasion, Britannia quickly and easily overwhelmed their defenses with all except for the capital Randgriz which is defended by a Valkyria, this event led to an incident known as the The Blue Flame Incident or The Battle of Randgriz which ended on a conditional surrender of Gallia.

Indianic League of Nations - Located in far west, only reachable by ships.

Chinese Federation- Located on eastern border of the empire

Imperial Capital Pendragon - Located at the very heart of Imperial Alliance territory.

Major Powers in Europa:

Autocratic Holy Britannian East Imperial Alliance - This are the nations under the flag of Holy Britannian Empire and its allies. They cover more than 45% of total area in Europa and 55% of the known world consist of 19 nations(which is now called Area with respective numbers). While not technically an autocracy, the emperor enjoys limitless authority within the alliance. The Empire retains customs and practices held over from medieval times, and its people are known to harbor conservative views including a strong hatred for the Darcsen race, who are often put into forced labor camps to provide labour and materials for the Empire.

Atlantic European Federation- is a commonwealth of loosely allied democracies located in the western part of Europa and one of two major world powers on the continent. The product of an alliance among a large collective of West Europan democracies, known informally as "The Federation."

Notable Events:

First North Europan War- War waged by the Empire towards the northern part of Europa, the first nation to fall under the Empire in this war is Gallia which was conquered in about 3 month record time due to Knightmare intervention that the Empire used during this war, soon after one after another in a short span of 2 months after the fall of Gallia the whole Northern Europa has fall under the Empire's control.

The Battle of Bruhl- A miraculous victory pulled off by a Darcsen Colonel Tohdoh Kyoshiro and Gallian General Belgen Gunther. They manage to halt the invasion for a week, it was the first known victory of an army against Imperial Army which hasn't lost a single battle for the last 50 years. The result of this battle forced the invading army to go directly to Randgriz and seize the capital with all they got. This battle led to the famous incident The Blue Flame incident

The Blue Flame Incident- The Battle of Randgriz, the very 1st incident where empire was forced for a Conditional Surrender. Randgriz with all its might and glory defended the capital. and unleashed its very own version of of artificial valkyria called Project Valhalla. the most notable defender of Randgriz was a Valkyria goes by the name Kyrie, A countess and member of the royal court of Gallia. She single handedly hold the east gate where knightmares seems to pour like water. Artificial Valkyria can't stand against a True Valkyria. the Blue Flame incident came from project Valhalla when one of the Valkyrie activated the final weapon in their arsenal, the blue flame of a valkyria. Even though the Valkyrie suit is just an artificial valkyria they possessed almost all of a Valkyria's arsenal including its ultimate weapon the blue flame that will engulf everything in its surrounding. This came with a heavy price to pay, in exchange of life of the devicer of the Valkyrie that activated the blue flame. The blue flame engulfed 1/4 of the city claiming 2/3s of Imperial army along with supplies and reinforcements. Even though they managed to have the Imperial army retreat, they all know that they will be coming back with revenge and they will not win for sure. Imperial army knows that they can't simply invade them now... they know that they had 4 more Valkyries on their arsenal. Valkyries out guns their Glasgow Knightmares to top of it they have Valkyria defending their capital. This led to a stalemate on both sides, however this changes when the Empire mount a full offensive of 6 million soldiers and their valkyria as well. Knowing whats going to happen, the prime minister Kururugi Genbu is prepared to fight to the last man standing. However due to his untimely 'death' Gallia was forced to a conditional surrender. Stripping itself of its own army, stripping them of their names in exchange for it to be semi governed by the current Archduchess, this is to ensure that the people will follow the empire and the people is treated properly and become a state governed directly by the emperor or any appointed official by the Emperor thus ending the Gallia-Britannia war.

War of Valkyrur- According to inscriptions found in ruins across Europa, by circa 30 BC, the Darcsens are said to have ravaged much of Europa, wielding the dark arts to harness the destructive potential of ragnite in their heedless power struggles. Suddenly, an immigrant population known as the Valkyrur emerged from the north, bearing a "divine power" in the form of lances and shields bathed in blue light. Using those to halt the Darcsen rampage, they united Europa and brought peace to the continent. The truth in actuality, the conflict was started by the Valkyrur themselves, who came into Europa as conquerors from a distant land. Because of their superior weaponry and the aid of Darcsen traitors, the Valkyrur were able to defeat the Darcsens, condemning them to servitude and rewriting history to present themselves as saviors.

In addition to unifying the land under their rule, the Valkyrur are credited for the birth of modern Europan culture.

Notable People:

Kyrie de Saud- One of the known Valkyria's and a Countess of Gallia's Royal Court. She defended the capital in her Valkyur form. She's the only one able to survive the blue flame incident without scratch, went into hiding after Gallia's surrender. She posses all 4 original Valkyrie suits when she left into hiding

Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnaly vi Britannia- Imperial prince and princess that was sent a year before the start of North Europan war as Political hostages. presumed dead after the invasion *you know the rest...

C.C.- A Mysterious lady inside the capsule which Lelouch recovered. She's an immortal and loves to eat Darcsen specialty, Pizza. She wields power of unknown origin.

Cordelia gi Randgriz- current heiress to the Randgriz line of Archdukes who rule Gallia, standing as a figurehead of the nation and scion of the legendary Valkyrur.

Welkin Gunther- A twenty-two year old university student. His university major, Animal Sociology, gives him an extensive knowledge of Gallia's native flora and fauna and serves as a basis for his military strategies. Son of Belgen Gunther. Member of College joint Student council of Ashford University in Gallia/AREA 11

Selvaria Bles- Known as the War Witch of the Empire, and a General at the age of 22 years old. She takes a break from the frontlines and decides to pursue a college degree in Ashford. She's Lelouch and Nunnally's knight before the death of Marrianne the Flash. No one knows except for Marianne and herself that she's a Valkyria. It is also notable that she's Lelouch 1st crush or 1st love

Alicia Melchiott- A nineteen year old who wishes to be a successful baker. Enters the University to become a successful baker. Polar opposite of Welkin Gunther. She recovers unnaturally quick from her injuries earning her the title 'The Immortal' inside the university because of the times that she's able to get out from accidents wounded but after a day she'll be back without a scratch. Member of Joint student council

Isara Gunther- was adopted by her late father's friend, General Belgen Gunther, making her the younger sister of Welkin. Due to her Darcsen descent, a group of people who are openly discriminated in Europa, dealing with prejudice is part of her life. Taking to engineering in her father's footsteps. She's a genius when it comes to mechanical engineering. She's the only Darcsen that Nina can tolerate, She's also Nina's best friend but sometimes they argue about theories and applied laws.

Kallen Stadfeld/Kozuki- A half Darcsen-Britannian noble. She's a member of a resistance group. She's always absent from classes due to her 'weak body'. She's an excellent devicer for Artificial Valkyria's

Marianne the Flash- The late 98th empress of Autocratic Holy Britannian East Imperial Alliance. Formerly Knight of one of Knights of Round and commoner by birth. The first woman to ever test an Artificial Valkyria and fielded it in a real combat. She's the one of the most beautiful woman of her time, though deadly as well. She's the one who put Charles Zi Britannia as the current emperor and becomes his 5th consort. She was massacred from a 'terrorist attack' 8 years ago prior from the events of the story.

Charles zi Britannia- Current Emperor of the Imperial Alliance. Known to be ruthless and very effective ruler

Tohdoh Kyoshiro - Tohdoh of miracles. One who pulled off a miraculous victory in Battle of Bruhl. After Gallia surrendered he went into hiding and later joined GLF together with the 4 holy swords. He's one of the top members of GLF

Cornelia li Britannia - The goddess of Victory. the second princess of the Britannian Imperial Family and is Lelouch's half-sister. She is extremely skilled in Artificial Valkyria Knightmare combat and completed the establishment of Area 18 shortly before arriving in Area 11.

Clementia Forster- s a scientist who is often seen on University grounds in a white doctor's coat. She is actually part of a program known as Project Valhalla which involves gathering certain people and using them as guinea pigs for creating Artificial Valkyrur.

Maximilian Gauis de Raginrave- The White wing of Britannia. Adopted son of the Emperor. Leader of Drei Stern, an Elite group of Generals that answers to no one but the Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia and the Emperor. He is only rivaled by Schneizel in terms of tactics, strategy and politics however he's no that good in chess and prefers reading novels much to Schneizel's dismay

Terminologies:

Valkyrur/Valkyria- The Valkyrur were a race of warriors who came from somewhere north of Europa. Even though the Valkyrur as a race have long since disappeared, they are still worshiped by some religions, the largest of which is the Yggdist sect.

Artificial Valkyria - An Artificial Valkyria is an armor suit that replicates the offensive abilities of a true Valkyria. Commonly equipped with a cannon and shield attached to each arm, a single Artificial Valkyria is capable of taking on a number of tanks and infantry with a good chance of victory. However they are almost useless against a true Valkyria

Devicer- The one who wears an Artificial Valkyria suit. Many of most notable and powerful Artificial Valkyria pilots are known to have Red irises like a true Valkyria.

Knightmare- Empires own version of Artificial Valkyria. This A.V.s doesn't use a Valkyria's standard weaponry which a valkyria wield, a lance and shield. This are replaced with heavy weaponry like Heavy Lance, Machine Guns and etc. This is to preserve power for energy shield and longer operational use. one Knightmare can withstand a full regimental assault of 25 tanks without a scratch(Due to powerful Energy shield) and can still survive and destroy those tanks alone. Notable difference of Knightmares from other AVs is that they posses Landspinner propulsion system, Slash Harken and Factsphere sensors. Knights of Round have much more powerful version of this Knightmares which boasts their unique ability, One-off ability. This makes them much powerful than a standard AVs even if they don't have standard Artificial Valkyria weapon of cannon and Shield, they might even rival a True Valkyria in a combat.

Valkyrie- Artificial Valkyria made by Gallia before its fall. This AVs use standard Valkyria weaponry of (beam)lance and shield and wields as well the Valkyria's Final Flame which will kill also its devicer and everyone within 21km radius. This AVs can beat a whole battalion of Knightmares as seen in battle of Randgriz. there are only 4 of this suits in existence. Notably, Valkyries can only be piloted by women.

Notable Factions/Groups:

Knights of Round - formerly known as the 12 Horsemen is a unit of twelve elite soldiers in theAutocratic Holy Britannian East Imperial Alliance, each being assigned into the group by royalty and under direct command of theEmperor. The Knights of the Round extends to at least the 18th century, with the first Knight of One being Sir Richard Hector. Named after the Arthurian Knights of the Round Table, they operate outside the standard Britannian military and are given special privileges and authority.

GLF(Gallia Liberation Front)- (Gallia Kaihō Sensen)was prior to their destruction the largest Gallian resistance organization (second only to the Black Knights after they were formed) and the most successful resistance forces in Europa. They attempted to undermine Imperial Rule over Area 11 several times with limited success. However when Cornelia Li Britannia becomes the areas new governor, the provincial government began to persecute the terrorists more aggressively. As Cornelia was obsessed with eliminating even a minor threat, Imperial forces were brought in to search out and destroy the underground group.

Britannian Special Research Division(Camelot Research Group)- an Irregular team led by Lloyd Asplund. It has been given an autonomy outside of the Jurisdiction of the Britannian Military by Prince Clovis La Britannia. The Camelot team was responsible for the creation of the first seventh generation Knightmare, the Lancelot series. The Imperial Military managed to create the Vincent and the Vincent Wardfrom the data obtained from said Knightmare.

Drei Stern- The Drei Stern were a group of highly skilled Imperial generals under the command of Prince Maximilian and answers only to the Emperor and Prime Minister. Known members are Radi Jeager, Berthold Gregor, Maximilian and Selvaria Bles

Valhalla Research team - a Gallian military project based around creating Artificial Valkyria in order to ensure Gallia's protection from both the Empire and the Federation. Later disbanded(?) after Gallia's surrender. No one know's who are the members of this mysterious research group

Notable Places:

Ashford University- Ashford University was established by the Ashford family's foundation in the Britannian settlement in Area 11 (formerly Gallia). The school is large and extravagant, having even its own chapel, and run primarily by the student body president, Milly Ashford. Milly's reign is such that the school is frequently thrown into chaotic competitions or festivals for little or no reason. The headmaster is her grandfather, Ruben K. Ashford.

Unbeknown to most, two of the Academy's students, Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge, live on campus, in the Student Government Clubhouse.

All credits goes to Code Geass wiki and Encylopedia Europa...

As you can see I edited most of the information from both worlds to be able to coexist better and much easier for me to write in the future... i will add some more here little later... in the name of love... i only have one OC! be more tolerant!

If you are asking if i'm going to have class jobs here(Scout, Shocktrooper, Lancer, Armored Techs(FENCERS!this arse kicking bastards!), Engineers). Thats a probable way... if we make Knightmare's, AV rare that is….

Story will be uploaded 5 days after ,

NOTES: This is just merely my idea... i'm not a good writer or anything but i can put this here... though i doubt you'll like it the way i will put it... but i'll do my best to get this running... though some of you that would like to use this idea... feel free to do so... just give a credit to the creator and just drop a post here ,


End file.
